Amer Souvenir
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Ray a beaucoup de mal à oublier Norman, il hante ses pensées. Quand un jeune adolescent découvre ses sentiments et qu'il dépassent ceux de la fraternité. (Petit texte écrit sur un coup de tête après le visionnage de l'anime)


Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Il s'agit d'une réponse à défi additionné à un craquage.

* * *

Le visage grave, Ray observait attentivement Emma et les autres enfants se laisser glisser au-dessus de ce vide immense. Il repensa brièvement à Norman, ce garçon si amoureux de la jeune fille aux roux. Pourquoi était-il mort ? Pourquoi cette simple pensée lui faisait si mal ? Oui, il a douze ans, mais aimer, c'était quelque chose qu'on trouvait dans les livres. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ressente ça. Pas maintenant. Pas pour cette personne partie trop tôt. Il posa un dernier regard à l'endroit où il avait presque entendu ce jeune homme lui dire qu'ils l'avaient fait. Ils s'étaient écharpés, presque tous. Ils avaient du laisser les plus petits. Sa mère… Personne ne savait que c'était elle, cette personne qu'ils avaient tous appris à haïr. Celle qui les avaient élévé pour nourrir ces créatures étranges que sa meilleure amie nommaient démons. Pour lui, ça ressemblaient plus à des monstres comme le décrivait un auteur un peu étrange. Ce monde l'attendait. Il s'élança en posant un dernier regard à celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Il murmura.

« Adieu... »

Alors qu'ils courraient tous comme des fous, il repensa à ses sentiments. Cette nuit, il espérait qu'il pourra y penser. Il lâcha un bref soupir. Le fantôme de son ami lui revenait devant les yeux. Ses yeux si bleu qu'on aurait dit un ciel d'été. Ses cheveux blonds clairs, comm les pages d'un vieux livres jaunissant doucement. Il devait se faire une raison. Jamais il pourrait oublier. Son sacrifice et son amour inconditionnel pour Emma. Il ravala sa salive.

Les heures passèrent, et le jour commençait à décliner lentement, agrandissant les ombres sous leurs pieds. Les plus jeuns avaient peur, lui non. Il serra contre lui quelques uns de ses jeunes qu'il considéraient comme sa famille. Sa véritable famille, pas celle qui l'avait trop de fois trahie par simple orgueil. Oh, bien entendu qu'il savait que Maman lui avait donné naissance pour faire un pied de nez à ses monstres. Lui-même aurait sûrement fait pareil. À la place, il était là, à caler contre lui des corps tremblottant de terreur. Il posa un regard à son amie.

« On devrait faire une pose, je monte la garde, repose-toi.

-D'accord, mais dès que tu sens que quelque chose arrive ou ta fatigue, tu me réveilles. »

Il sourit simplement, Emma toujours franche, on ne pouvait que l'aimer. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal. Pourquoi ses larmes ne cessaient de lui piquer les yeux ? Il serra les poings, berçant doucement de la chanson de sa mère. Celle dont il se souvenait avant même dela revoir. Dans cet endroit où il était. Les créatures hideuses s'étaient vangés de cette femme qui les avaient provoqués.

Il put entendre le vent secouer les branches des arbres, les pas presque silencieux des petites créatures vivant dans la forêt. Chacun s'approchant trop près accélérant de façon immédiate ces pulsations, si bien qu'il cru un moment en devenir sourd. Puis un silence, il rire, celui de Norman…

« Norman, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et… Oh merde tu es mort. C'est un peu bête ! Tu penses pas. Arrête de te moquer de moi. »

Le rire devint encore plus fort, puis il cessa pour former dans son esprit fatigué l'image du jeune homme avec son immense sourire. Celui qu'il avait en voyant la jeune fille. Pas lui. Il put presque sentir une main sur son épaule. Il la toucha dans le doute. Mais rien, simplement son esprit lui jouant encore un tour. Il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui seul. Son sentiment lui sera jamais rendu. Il en fut presque triste que ça soit devenu une habitude. Il avait aimé cette mère. Cette femme qui au fond ne faisait que de son mieux pour vivre dans un monde trop inégal pour eux, êtres humains. Malgré ça, ils devaient survivre, libérer les enfants d'autres orphelinat qui n'étaient que des fermes à cerveaux. Le sien, celui de son amie et celui des enfants étaient un met de choix pour ces bestioles hideuses. Il posa un regard sur le ciel. Il espéra que la pluie ne vienne pas. Pas tant qu'un toit vienne les abriter. Aimer ? Il espérait que la prochaine fois son cerveau choisisse un peu mieux. Il siffla quelques notes.

« Maman, regarde-nous grandir. On reviendra te reprendre nos frèes et sœurs un jour. Tu reverras en moi tes espoirs se briser. »

Il sourit, au moins d'autres aventures l'attendaient, bien plus passionnantes que ceux qu'il avaient lus. Car ils les vivraient tous, soudés comme une famille. L'avenir ne pouvait que briller. Briller de cet espoir vivace qui anima son cœur essoufflé. Le début d'un nouveau chapitre.


End file.
